Meddling
by ktoll9
Summary: What happens when Yashiro and Lory take things a little too far with their meddling? A really big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Skip Beat! or, the characters. A little light hearted something I couldn't get out of my brain. Hope you like it. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Meddling**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Golden eyes popped open wide in the dark assessing their surroundings. _How did I get here? I was at the my 18_ _th_ _birthday party... Someone handed me champagne to celebrate.._. A soft, deep, male moan caught her attention and the realization that she was completely bare under familiar silk sheets did not escape her muddled mind. She bolted upright and felt the piercing pain in her head.

" _Ow, ow, ow."_ She whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping male next to her. _How did this happen?_ She groaned inwardly and quickly, yet stealthily exited the bed. She quickly retrieved her clothing that had been strewn to various locations of the apartment: Shirt on the sofa, bra hanging from the corner of the television, pants on the stereo and finally panties hanging on a corner of a dining room chair accompanied by the tell-tale butt print on the smooth varnished surface of the table. She blushed fiercely at the sight and quickly wiped it away with a soft kitchen rag she had found. It was a tapestry of what had taken place only hours ago, but she still had no memory save for the soreness that accompanied such actions.

After checking to make sure that everything was in pristine order, she grabbed her bag, slipped on her soft winter boots and quickly, but quietly closed the door behind her and made her way to the elevator. It wasn't until she was sitting in the backseat of the warm taxi that it had all came into focus and hit her at maximum effect. _"He's going to hate me. He's going to think I'm just another one of those women."_ She whispered to herself as tears started to trickle down her cheeks. _I'm so impure._ Were her thoughts as she exited the cab and paid. That night or morning, the morning of December 25th, she cried herself to sleep wondering how she would face the man that she held so close to her heart the next time she saw him.

* * *

On the morning of December 25th, Ren Tsuruga/Kuon Hizuri awakened with a throbbing headache that would render a bull elephant to its knees. He groaned and slowly sat up noticing his state of undress. "What the hell happened?" He groaned. He slowly sat up, exited his comfortable bed and grabbed the pants that had been neatly folded and placed on his dresser. _Strange_. He thought as he winced from the little stab of pain behind his green eyes. He entered his bathroom and pulled a bottle of aspirin from the medicine chest and shut the mirrored door to find a pair of green eyes staring back at him. _When did I take out my contacts?_ He pondered as he filled a small cup with water and forced down the four small pills.

He took in a deep breath after setting the cup down and it suddenly hit him. The erotic scent of a female and the smell of sex that lingered around him.

"What the hell? What the hell happened last night?" He panicked searching his apartment for clues. Nothing was revealed to him in his empty, pristine apartment. Nothing except for the little pink stain on his black silk sheets in the center of his now stripped bed.

He fell to his knees in despair. "Kyoko will never forgive me." He muttered, desperately trying to remember the woman that he had slept with the night before. _What if that woman wants to blackmail me?_ He groaned, thinking of all of the horrible things that could come from this little uncontrolled romp, including Kyoko's disgust and hatred for said playboy.

* * *

Two months had come and gone without memory or, discussion of that fateful night. There were no scolding words or, avoidance from the male and no conniving vixens crawling out of the woodwork or, incriminating photos from the event. The relationship stayed fun and cordial and all was brushed aside. Kyoko's life had picked up and she had been quite busy, so busy that sleep had started to be an issue. She just couldn't get enough of it. She was starting to feel a little under the weather. She was sore all over. Stress had caused her period to cease and she was having difficulty keeping anything in her stomach other than saltines and water.

She sat at a quiet little out of the way booth in the small LME café called LA Hearts with her script in hand, absently snacking on her saltines. She sighed in frustration. "If I don't feel better by tomorrow, I'm going to the clinic." She groused.

"Are you sick Mogami-san?" A concerned male voice asked as he sat across from her.

She looked up from her script and sat it on the table. "Just a little bug and stress." She told him.

He smiled and shook his head. "Tsk... Tsk... You really should take better care of yourself. Saltines are not a proper nutritious meal Mogami-san." He teased as he picked up a menu.

"What would you like to order today Tsuruga-san?" The waitress asked as she sat down one glass of iced water and topped off Kyoko's.

He smirked mischievously. "I think I will have the Salmon and Mogami-san will have the Steak with Egg and a bowl of Miso Soup."

Kyoko's mouth opened to protest and he held up a hand. "No... You haven't been eating and for once I'm hungry. Aren't you going to join me to make sure I'm eating properly?"

She sighed in resignation. "Fine." She conceded, hoping that she could keep the food down this time.

Ren chuckled. "Good, besides I really didn't order that much anyway and it's one of your favorites."

She stored her Saltines and her script in her bag and their conversation steered towards work and personal events. The atmosphere at the little booth had become comfortable and light-hearted. She was pleasantly surprised at the ability to keep down the Miso Soup and was looking forward to her favorite food when it came. That was at least until the main meal came and she finally displayed an interesting shade of chartreuse for him then completely lost all control of her gag reflex and spewed onto the aisle carpet.

" **OH MY GOD!** Tsuruga-san, I am so sorry." She wailed.

That little scene is all he needed to witness to scoop her up, bag and all and force her to go to the clinic after tossing payment for their uneaten meal and an enormous tip for whomever had to deal with the mess.

"You are going to the doctor today. That is not normal." He scolded.

"I feel fine now! I don't need to go today. I have too much to do." She protested.

"No! I'll call Yashiro and let him know to clear our schedules." He told her firmly.

"But..." She started.

He shot her a stern look. "NO BUTS..."

She flopped back into the passenger's seat and pouted a very familiar Setsuka pout that he hadn't seen in several months.

He smirked at the victory.

* * *

"Well Kyoko-san, judging from the results, I would say that you conceived around the end of December. Your due date should be around September 17th. I'm going to write you a couple of prescriptions. One for your nausea and the other for prenatal vitamins." The doctor informed her of other things, but his voice just kind of faded to a distant buzzing sound after the words telling her she was pregnant and at the end of her first trimester. She felt faint and the world around her felt uncomfortable and stifling, like it was closing in on her. "So I will let our obstetrician know and we'll need you to make an appointment with her when you pick up your prescriptions at the front desk. Do you have any questions?"

She looked up at him blankly and shook her head. She gathered her things and ambled out to the front desk like the living dead.

* * *

Ren sat quietly waiting for Kyoko in the waiting room, trying to alleviate his worries for her by reading a magazine that had been laying on one of the empty seats. Although he had been properly disguised with his hat and sunglasses, there were still the murmurs of the clinic waiting room staff that couldn't help but be curious as to who he was. Thankfully he was the only one occupying the waiting room at the moment.

The door opened and out walked a very strangely behaving Kyoko. "Oh... Here's your prescriptions and your appointment with our on-site obstetrician will be one week from today." The receptionist looked up at Kyoko and then at Ren and smiled. "It's always nice to see such a caring father accompany his wife." She commented happily.

Ren's attention immediately focused on the object of his affections and their eyes met. The words _**obstetrician**_ , _**father**_ and _**wife**_ immediately screamed in his mind. _**WHAT?!**_ Was the only though in two minds at the same time.

Kyoko slowly turned back to the receptionist and nodded quietly. "Th-thank y-you." She stuttered out and began rummaging through her bag for her wallet until she felt a large hand on her arm.

"I've got it." He whispered as he pulled out the payment. "When's her next appointment?" He smiled brightly, stunning the receptionist.

"Umm... Uh... Oh, Next Tuesday Sir." The receptionist told him in a hypnotic haze.

"Thank you." He smiled again as he pulled the small stupefied strawberry-blonde gently by her arm out of the office and to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Gah! It's been two and a half months since her birthday! They're like a pair of snails... No, snails are quicker." Yashiro groused to Lory as he sat before the man.

Lory sighed. "You would have thought that something would have happened by now. Are you sure they drank the right champagne on her birthday?" He questioned.

Yashiro shot him an irritated look. "I gave it to them myself... By the way... What was in it?"

Lory waved him off. "Oh, just a little truth serum type of thing."

Yashiro shook his head. "You would have thought they confessed to each other that night. Especially after that kiss they shared under the mistletoe." Yashiro's eyes went all gooey at the memory.

Lory sat back in his seat and took a long drag off his cigar. "Well, at least they're going on a date this afternoon."

"If that's what it is." Yashiro grumbled. "You know how those two are. It could be grocery shopping for all we know."

Lory chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Well, the more time they spend together, the better. Never know what can happen."

* * *

The atmosphere in his car was thick and uncomfortable as he focused on the road and her attentions were firmly planted on the passing scenery.

 _Should I ask or, would that be too prying?_ He groaned inwardly. _Was she the one?_ _Oh god! I didn't... did I? Shit! She probably hates me right now and the way I dragged her out of the office probably didn't help_.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san? Why are we at your apartment?" She asked in a timid voice.

 _Crap! I've scared her._ "I thought we should talk... privately..." He answered quietly. "I couldn't think of anywhere better." He explained. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Mogami-san... It's alright. I... I... Uh, think we just need to clear some things up." He reassured her.

She nodded stiffly. "Okay." She whispered and gathered her things.

The ride up to his apartment was deathly silent as was the walk down the hall to his door. As soon as he opened his door, her shoes were off, belongings were stored and she was off to his kitchen. She had already had the ingredients for Miso Soup pulled out by the time his shoes were off and keys were properly placed.

He entered the kitchen and sat at the counter, watching her bustle around preparing their small meal. "Moga..." He shook his head. _No._ "Kyoko... we need to talk." He insisted.

She stiffened at the way he said her name. It was so tender and intimate. She didn't even notice the tears that started to trickle down her cheeks. _Yes, he's really going to hate me and what about his girl?_ Her shoulders slumped and her head hung at the thought. _What have I done?_

He stood and walked around the counter to the stove where she stood stirring the soup. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her. She was crying. _What have I done?_ "Kyoko... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered to her as he pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't hate me. I couldn't bear it." He murmured into her hair, holding her closely.

She looked up at the grief-stricken man with confusion. "Tsuruga... san...? Why do you think that?" She asked in a small voice.

He pulled away slightly and looked into her golden orbs. "I upset you. I... I..." He couldn't say it. How could he say, I got you pregnant when he wasn't 100% certain yet?

She sighed and turned off the stove. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san." She needed to tell him right now. Damn the consequences. _If he hates me... It's my own fault for not protecting my chastity. For... For falling in love with him_. "I... I'm sorry I took advantage of you." Once the dam broke it all came out. "I should have kept myself from falling in love with you, but I just didn't catch it in time and then you kissed me and I remember that much, but then I woke up in your bed all naked and I didn't know what to do so I got dressed and found the butt print (she blushed at the thought) and I cleaned the apartment and I went home. I never thought I could be pregnant and then I started getting tired and sore then I started getting sick and I just didn't want to think about it and you told Bo a long time ago that you had a girl you liked and you didn't want to fall in love but, I did... I am so sorry." She fell into a dogeza before the stunned man when she finished her long rant.

He stood silent for a moment just staring at the small woman that had prostrated herself before him.

She slowly stood and turned to walk out and accept her fate of the unloved and unrequited. He took one large step to the retreating female and quickly wrapped his arms around her after turning her to face him.

He was shaking. "You idiot..." He whispered. "How could you think I could love anyone but you?... I love you Kyoko." He told her in a teary broken tone with a little bit of a laugh thrown in. "I love you so damn much it hurts sometimes." He gently guided her to look at him. "I love you Kyoko. Whatever that chicken guy told you. It was you I was talking about. No one else." He smiled lovingly.

"Tsuruga-san?" She asked with a small voice and a tiny smile crossed her lips.

He pulled her into a chaste kiss that slowly turned to something a bit more passionate as he savored her sweet taste. "Kuon... Call me Kuon, Kyoko."

Her eyes went wide. "Kuon?..." She thought she had heard him say Corn at first and things started to fall into place.

He nodded. "Kuon..."

"Are you... my... Kuon?" She asked remembering his words in Guam. "You said you loved me?"

He nodded with a apprehensive smile. "I love you."

She gasped. "You... You." She stammered and he started to worry. "You never left me!" She jumped into his arms and clung tightly. "You never left! You were here all along! And you love me!"

He chuckled. "And you love me?"

She nodded shyly and sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried I had fallen for two different men and when I found out I was pregnant..."

"I'm sorry Love." He stroked her hair. "I didn't mean to put you through that." He kissed her softly.

"Why have you been hiding?" She asked as she pulled away a bit.

He sighed deeply. "Can I tell you after dinner? You still need to eat something and take your medicine."

"Oh! Yes, of course." She quickly went back to making the soup while he filled a glass and retrieved her pills. _I have to tell him I'm Bo._

He handed her the pill for nausea, the vitamin and the glass of cold water. "Here, take this before you finish there."

"Thank you. I almost forgot." She did as she was told.

* * *

"Maybe it will help things along if we have them co-star in a couple of romantic dramas together." Lory pondered while picking at his vegetables.

Yashiro looked up at him. "It might work. I'll have to check their schedules to see if either of them have any openings for it." He told him before taking another bite of his steak.

Lory sighed. "Yeah, but if that kiss didn't do it... I'm not sure if their working together again would get them any further in their relationship."

Yashiro took a sip of wine. "Never know until you try and frankly... I am just tired of waiting for those two to make use of the opportunities we've been giving them."

Lory chuckled and shook his head remembering his two stars declaration on being determined to not tell the other of their feelings. "Maybe we should just lock them in a dark room and hope for the best."

Yashiro looked at him as if the sun just came up. "That's genius! Why not?!"

Lory raised an eyebrow. "It might work." He smirked. At this point he was willing to try anything to get Kuon and Kyoko to confess to each other naturally. "Here's what we're going to do." He whispered conspiratorially and a demonic chibi Yashiro made his appearance.

* * *

"Thank you for telling me and understanding about Bo." She leaned up from her seat on the sofa next to him as they cuddled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I have to admit... I was a little scared you would hate me for it." He told her quietly. "So does this mean that you're okay with what I want to do tomorrow?"

She nodded shyly. "Although everything is a bit out of order... My answer is definitely yes." She whispered.

He smiled brightly. "You call Kotonami-san... I'm sure this is something that you want to share with her."

She looked at him curiously. "Didn't you want to tell Yashiro-san?" She asked when he didn't pull out his phone.

He shook his head. "No... I don't want him and the Boss taking control of everything and making a big production out of it. You know how Takarada-san is about stuff like this." He explained.

She shivered at the thought. "Yeah... I can just see show ponies, elephants and a chorus line already."

He laughed and patted her on the bottom. "Go make your call."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

After calling off sick from their work, the happy, sneaky couple spent their morning speaking to the Okami and Taisho, they picked up her emancipation documents from her room at the Darumaya, they picked up her Moko-san, went shopping for a pretty white dress and picked up the rings they had found from a local shop that they had discovered on the internet last night (after much deliberating about the price). Now they were standing in front of a very nice clerk signing their marriage documents and being congratulated by the clerks and Moko-san. Yes, it was quick and a little bit rushed but considering the circumstances, he wanted to make sure he made her an honest woman post haste. All they had left to do was finish moving all of her things to his apartment and add her to his bank account. He would update everything else on his next day off.

"Mo! Is this all you have?" Kanae asked her incredulously.

Kyoko nodded a little ashamed by her paltry belongings. "I really don't have time for shopping lately."

Kanae raised an eyebrow. "Well... You better make time. You're married to Ren now and you're pregnant. You're going to need new clothes when you start showing."

Kyoko groaned when she finished packing the last of her things in the fourth box. "I didn't even think of that."

Kanae chuckled and patted her on the back. "Don't worry. I know all of the great shops for that. I do have sisters, you know."

Kyoko hugged her. "Thank you Moko-san."

* * *

It had been a month since that fateful day and she felt like a million bucks, thanks to her doting husband, best friend and the medication for nausea the doctor had given her. She was glowing like the picture perfect new mother/newlywed bride. She was almost four months pregnant in two weeks and they would soon find out if they were having a girl or, boy. She could hardly wait.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro ran up to her panting and out of breath. "I've been looking for you." He told her with a big sneaky grin inwardly.

"What is it Yashiro-san?" She asked curiously.

"You have a meeting in room 212a in about 10 minutes. I almost forgot. There's a director that wanted to meet you." He told her slyly.

"Oh! I better hurry." She ran off to the room to meet this new director.

"Yes... Hurry along little rabbit." Yashiro smirked and pulled out his phone. "Hunter... The rabbit has taken the bait... I repeat, the rabbit has taken the bait and heading to the lion's den."

"Got it Hunter two. Trap-master is on his way to seal the exits." Lory's voice announced into the phone.

* * *

As soon as Kuon heard the lock on the door click and saw Kyoko sitting before him, he knew what was going on. He sighed in defeat.

"Kuon?" She whispered. "What are you doing here? I was supposed to meet a new director that wanted to see me."

Kuon rolled his eyes. "Lory and Yukihito..."

She giggled. "I guess they got tired of waiting?" She said softly as they approached each other.

He nodded and caressed her cheek. "So wife..."

"How much time do you think we have?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

He looked up in thought. "Oh... I suppose we have enough time." He pulled her into a passionate kiss and gently trailed his fingers softly under her blouse to her bare skin.

She moaned softly and he chuckled as he led her backwards to the conference table and lifted her onto it. She squeaked and giggled. "The table again Kuon? What is it with you and tables?"

"It would be bad manners to eat anywhere else Love." He told her as his hand traced up her leg and under her skirt to her panties.

Her breath hitched and she caught herself before she fell to her back on the hard surface as he stripped her of the silken, lacy black garment and began to tease with his lips and tongue. It wasn't long before he had her fully prepared and he was buried deep within his wife, pulling moans of ecstasy from her lips, and grunts of passion from his own. Not once did they notice the frantic knocking at the door that had been firmly barricaded with a chair to the doorknob. After he had brought her once, he flipped her over and continued to pleasure her from behind with himself and his dexterous digits caressing every available sensitive spot, finally allowing her to fall over the edge of bliss with him.

"I love you my Queen." He whispered as he kissed her a final time and displayed her panties before her.

She kissed his cheek and snatched the flimsy garment from him. "You don't get to keep them this time." She giggled.

He pulled her in for another heated kiss.

"I love you Kuon, but we really need to get back to work." She scolded.

He sighed, they straightened their clothing and he removed the chair. "See you at home?"

She patted him on the cheek. "Yep." And they opened the door to a dumbstruck Yashiro and Lory.

"Oh Yashiro-san... That director never showed up." She told him as Kuon patted Lory on the back and smirked.

"See you later Kyoko." Kuon called out as she pulled Yashiro to her next appointment and Kuon left for his photo-shoot.

* * *

"What the hell was that this morning?" Lory groused as he took another long drink of bourbon.

Yashiro just shook his head, trying to clear the erotic noises that had loudly emanated from the conference room. "You don't think..."

Lory sighed. "I honestly don't know what to think."

Yashiro looked up at him. "Should we have them come in and question them?"

"I don't think they would be very forthcoming if we did." Lory grumbled into his glass.

Yashiro roughly leaned back into his chair. "What should we do?"

Lory sat and pondered for a long while in silence. "Hmmm... I think we need to observe them."

"Ah... To see if they've changed their habits?" Yashiro questioned.

Lory nodded. "Perhaps they're further along than we thought." He cringed thinking of the conference room.

* * *

"Will that be all for you today, Tsuruga-sama?" The young female cashier asked as she rung up Kyoko's groceries in the store above their apartment.

"Yes... Thank you Aimi-chan." She told her as she handed her the debit card.

"I'll have Jiro-kun help you carry that to your apartment. You shouldn't be lifting heavy things in your condition." She smiled.

"I appreciate the help Aimi-chan, thank you." Kyoko told her as two nosy, sneaky men noted the conversation.

The two sneaky men looked at each other in shock. "Did that young woman just call Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-sama?" Yashiro sputtered out.

"Never mind that... What condition could she be in where she shouldn't be lifting things?" Lory whispered harshly.

Yashiro looked at him with worry. "You don't think..."

"No... Not Mogami-kun. She's LoveMe #1. Not possible." Lory shook his head. "Just not possible."

"I'll get to the bottom of this. It has to be a mistake." Yashiro told him as he strode up to the cashier with confidence.

Lory followed like a lost puppy.

"Excuse me Miss?" He asked the cashier.

"How may I help you sir?" She asked.

"Um... I didn't know Kyoko-san shopped here." Yashiro stated innocently.

"Um... Of course she does. She and her husband have been shopping here for quite some time. They live in this building." She whispered.

"Just exactly how long?" Lory asked out of curiosity.

The young woman looked up in thought and tapped her chin. "Hmmm... I suppose since I started working here. Probably sometime around the beginning of last year." She told them not realizing that it was only them shopping for Ren's groceries all those times before the past month and a half. "Please don't tell anyone where you found out. I could get in a lot of trouble."

"It's alright Dear. No one will find out from us." Yashiro assured her.

"I think we need to get them in for a meeting tomorrow, Yukihito-kun." Lory told him as they caught the elevator down to the main floor to go back to the office, hoping that Ren didn't catch them on the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"What do you think Takarada-san wants to talk about?" She asked as she poured his coffee and sat his plate down with hers, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Who knows with him." Kuon chuckled.

Her fork stopped halfway to her mouth. "You don't think it's another Heel Siblings thing, do you?"

He snorted. "No Babe. I think Director Konoe would have called if that were the case." He took a bite of his eggs and hummed in approval at the taste. "You shouldn't worry about it. It's not good for you or, the baby." He scolded.

She sighed and savored the flavor of the piece of melon she had taken a bite of. "Well, I hope it doesn't take long. We have our ultrasound today and our class after Kimagure Rock tonight."

He nodded in agreement. "You need to talk about finding someone to take over Bo soon." He reminded. "You shouldn't be in that suit in your condition."

"I know... I'll see if Chiori is willing to take over." She smirked. "I think she likes Hikaru-senpai."

He gave her a surprised look. "Really? I didn't take her for the type." He chuckled.

She giggled as she drank the rest of her juice and got up to clear the table.

"Oh no, you don't." He told her and placed a hand on her shoulder, sitting her back down and grabbing the dishes. "You're my lovely wife, not my slave Sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek and left for the kitchen.

* * *

The happy, sly couple stood before the imposing doors of their equally sly boss. He kissed the platinum, diamond encrusted bands on her finger and gave her a comforting smile. "It'll be okay Babe."

She let out a sigh of relief. "As long as you're there." She nodded. "Okay... Let's do this." and they strode through the doors steeped in determination.

Lory stood and welcomed the pair with open arms. "Welcome children." He greeted. "Have a seat. If you don't mind waiting, I'm expecting one more for this meeting."

"If you don't mind my asking, what is this about Boss?" Kuon asked hiding his nervousness.

Lory waved off the question. "Nothing to worry about boy. I just wanted to clear a few things up."

Kuon cleared his throat and Kyoko squirmed nervously. "Um... Shachou? What was it that you wanted to clear up?"

Lory shook his head. "No, no... Nothing to worry about Mogami-kun." He narrowed his eyes at the couple and stressed her surname.

They glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

The doors opened once again and in walked Yashiro. "Ah... Yashiro-kun, you're right on time. Have a seat." He pointed to the empty armchair.

Suddenly the lights turned down low and two spotlights focused on the couple. Lory rolled up his sleeves and puffed furiously on his cigar.

Kuon snatched the cigar from Lory's mouth and stomped it out. "Stop that! Don't you know not to smoke around my pregnant wife you idiot?!" He hissed.

The lights quickly came on, and Lory fell back into his seat in wordless shock. Yashiro sat in fan-boy nirvana.

"Kuon! He didn't know!" She placed a gentle hand on his tension filled arm. "It's okay Darling."

He sat back down, calmed by her touch and soft words and kissed her temple. "Sorry Love." He murmured as he pulled her closely.

Lory cleared his throat. "Um... Yeah... Just one question... Have you told your parents, Kuon?"

Kuon paled. "Shit!"

Kyoko panicked. "I can't believe we forgot." She whined in distress.

Lory sighed. "Okay... Well, while you two make that call; Yukihito-kun and I will discuss the changes that need to be made to your schedules and the announcements that are going to need to be made." He pointed to Kyoko. "And you, young lady... We're going to need to discuss your graduation and your debut."

Ruto cleared his throat. "Follow me please." He told the couple and led them to an inner office to make their call to Kuu and Julie Hizuri.

* * *

Yashiro was still in an epileptic fit of fan-boy overload and Lory was downing his fourth consecutive glass of Rum at the shocking news.

"Wow... Just wow." Yashiro sputtered out. "I.."

"I know. I never dreamed they were that far in their relationship." Something finally occurred to him. "Wait!...Did she call him Kuon?"

Yashiro's eyes bulged. "I... She most certainly did. When did that happen?"

Lory shook his head and took another sip of the strong drink. "I thought you said their progress was nothing to note."

"I honestly thought it was. I wonder when all of this happened?" Yashiro voiced his thoughts as he thumbed through their past and present schedules. "I just... I just..." He kept stammering in disbelief.

"It had to be recent." Lory's eyes lit up. "You don't think..."

Yashiro looked at him questioningly.

Lory gasped. "Christmas! That's it!"

Yashiro's jaw dropped. "What exactly was in that _'truth serum'_ Shachou?"

Lory looked at him sheepishly. "Well... I might have added a bit of an aphrodisiac to it." He whispered.

"WHAT?! Had I known that I wouldn't have given them that champagne!" Yashiro panicked.

"Shh... Keep it down. That room isn't soundproofed." Lory scolded.

"Takarada-san... They can never find out about that..." Yashiro whispered.

"I know... I know... Kuon would kill us both." Lory told him.

"Kuon? Are you kidding me? I'm more worried about what Kyoko-chan would do to us. She is scary!" He moaned in distress.

Ruto just stood off to the side shaking his head in disbelief and silently chuckling.

* * *

On the computer screen before them sat Kuu and Julie Hizuri wondering what fortunate event blessed them to be getting a call from their not adopted, but adoptive daughter and her handsome senpai.

Kuon waved.

"Hello Tsuruga-san. To what do we owe this call?" Kuu asked stoically, trying to keep up the guise of not-father.

"Father?" Kyoko chirped. "There's something important Kuon and I need to tell you."

Julie squealed. "Kuu! She called him Kuon!" She was bursting with glee.

"Dad... Mom... Kyoko and I are married, and you're going to be grandparents in September." Kuon quickly told them. _Like a bandage, pull it off quickly._ He thought.

Kyoko groaned and hid her blushing face in his shirt. Kuon beamed proudly. Kuu fainted with the news and Julie couldn't contain her exhilaration.

"Kuon... as soon as I wake your father, we are coming to visit... No arguments. You two just added 30 years to my life!" She told excitedly. "Kyoko... I'll email you the flight details." She quickly ended the call after blowing them kisses and dousing Kuu with the glass of iced water she had sitting on the desk.

The young couple sighed with relief. "Ahhh... That was easier than I thought." Kyoko breathed out.

"I suppose it's a good thing she's coming." He smirked. "She'll keep a tight leash on Dad and Lory."

Kyoko giggled. "Now that I would like to see." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She let out another sigh. "I love you Kuon."

"I love you too, Kyoko." He hugged her tightly, and they gathered themselves to finish their meeting with Lory and Yukihito.

* * *

"Shh... Shh... Here they come." Lory shushed Yukihito. "Well... How did they take the news?" Lory asked smugly, thinking they got royally chewed out by Julie for not telling them immediately.

Kuon smirked. "Actually Boss... Quite well. They're coming to visit." He announced.

Lory winced. He definitely had to keep their Holiday activities a secret now. If Yashiro thought Kyoko was scary, he would be hiding under a small rock from Julie. She was downright demonic.

"First things first... You need to drop Bo from your schedule. If there's anyone you think that can be your replacement let me know." He gave her a questioning look.

"I think Amamiya-san would be willing to take over." Kyoko told him and he gave her a small smile and knowing look.

"Okay... Does she have any major dramas at the moment Yukihito-kun?" He asked.

Yashiro thumbed through his planner. "Not at the moment. Right now it's cameos and guest appearances. She has a few talk shows and three modeling contracts."

"Okay... We'll write the press release tomorrow and keep two weeks from today open in case we need a press conference. Kyoko-chan...Kuon, I need to know when you two got married and how far your pregnancy is. I don't want any surprises and Kyoko... I need to know everything that can possibly come up that you haven't told me, so we can catch any rumors before they start." He told them firmly.

And with that command the two began to weave their tale. By the time they were finished, Lory knew everything. He knew about Sho Fuwa and his behavior. He knew about the strange singer Reino from Vie Ghoul and his antics and he finally had confirmation on their little discovery and quick wedding.

Yashiro was stunned to silence and Lory was seething in anger at all of the things he hadn't been told. He guessed if he had known even half of these things, she would have graduated the LoveMe Section long ago. Inwardly he was rubbing his hands together. Taking care of her two stalkers was going to be quite enjoyable if they chose to bother her again.

Lucky for the two unfortunates at the moment, Fuwa was on his world tour for the next 18 months and Reino was doing a concert tour in the States for the next year... Plenty of time to prepare.

After the couple had left the office to attend their doctor's appointment, Lory turned to Ruto and Yashiro. "I want you two to do everything in your power to keep those two away from Kyoko and Kuon. Try your best to keep it out of the press if they try to approach them."

"Yes Sir." The pair answered. Not that they would need to for a while. _Eighteen months is plenty of time._ Yashiro thought as he sat penning the newly arranged schedule for Kyoko. He squealed a little as he thought of how the baby would be almost a year old by the time Fuwa-san returned and started pondering on how the baby would look in his mind, drifting in and out of a type of catatonic fan-boy overload.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Kyoko lay on the exam table with her tiny belly exposed, gripping Kuon's hand tightly for support as the Ultrasound wand glided over the cold gel revealing their precious little treasure. Doctor Yoshida had warned them that they may not be able to determine the sex if the baby wasn't in the proper position before they started; however, at the moment the pair honestly didn't think that would be a problem or, even care. They were just happy to see their perfect little fairy sucking his thumb and rolling into perfect position to let the world know, without a doubt, that his parents would have a son. A perfect, sweet, adorable, active, healthy, beautiful baby boy. Of course, with Kuon's parentage, the list could go on and on with a litany of several pages on his description of his wonderful wife and perfect son, but that is neither here nor, there. Let's just say Kuon was very Oya Baka happy and end it there.

Kyoko was so overwhelmed by the sight, she was in tears. She could say, without a doubt, that her son was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. When they were finished and Kyoko had tissued the gel off her tummy and arranged her clothing, Kuon picked her up and spun her around, showering her in kisses, singing _We're Having A Baby!_

The doctor came back into the room with a little blue folder that contained the photo and all of its copies to give to the grandparents, along with a few details about this period of her pregnancy and anything they should do or, watch for. "Kyoko-san... Kuon-san..." She started. The pair would be using their proper names for this family endeavor. This baby would be born a proud Hizuri, no arguments and the doctor and staff would keep their suspicions to themselves. "I have your prenatal folder here. It contains phone numbers, advice and the photos that you requested. If you have any questions that aren't answered there, feel free to ask me or, your instructor from your parenting class." She told them, smiling at their infectious mood.

"Thank you so much Yoshida-sensei." Kuon breathed out with a blinding smile.

"Kyoko-san... Don't forget to make your next appointment. I will see you back here in one month and be sure to take your vitamins and eat plenty of proteins." She reminded Kyoko then ended their visit.

* * *

Yashiro sat there frustrated. All this time he and Lory had been planning and scheming to get Kyoko and Kuon together, but they didn't have a clue on how to announce it. Should they announce that they got married a little under a month and a half ago and she is pregnant or, should they fudge the numbers a bit to keep Kyoko's reputation pristine? They both agreed that would be the best solution, after all it was their fault their two favorite people were in this predicament to begin with... Well that and the champagne on Christmas Eve.

"Well... the young lady at their apartment building did think they had been married much longer. I'm sure she can't be the only one that thinks that." Lory commented as he tapped his chin with his pen. "And Kyoko-chan has been emancipated since just after the Heel Siblings. We could just tell them that they have been together since last March. We don't have to word it any specific way; just have people draw their own conclusion."

Yashiro cringed a little. "Shachou... You know how Kyoko-chan is. We may have a difficult time getting her to lie about something like that."

"Then we just need to explain the importance of it." Lory insisted.

"I suppose you're right." Yashiro concurred as he began scribbling down the details he would have to go over with the couple. "A lot of hearts are going to break tomorrow." Yashiro grinned. Meanwhile, he was making a list of several baby names in the back of his mind.

* * *

Chiori Amamiya was stunned at her friend's revelation, but not really surprised. She had heard of some of the things that Lory Takarada had done in the past and she wouldn't have put something like this past him. She wasn't about to put a voice to those suspicions, though. Kyoko looked genuinely happy and she had known for quite a while that she was in love with Ren. Their baby was just a little bonus.

"So what do you plan on doing about Bo?" Chiori asked, not really knowing that Kyoko could be just as much of a matchmaker as Lory, just not as obvious about it.

Kyoko smirked inwardly. She looked up and tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm. I'm really not sure. I really need someone that would enjoy the role and get along with Bridge Rock. Someone that would be happy to take over, but I'm not sure who to suggest to Takarada-san." She fibbed.

Chiori, not wanting to look over eager, sat silent for an appropriate amount of time. "Well, if you can't find anyone to do it... I suppose I could fill in for you while you're looking for someone." Chiori threw out.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled with thanks and mirth. "You would do that for me?"

Chiori nodded with a small smile. "I don't mind."

Kyoko pulled her into one of her signature tight friendship hugs. "Thank you so much Chiori. I'll let Takarada-san know. We can introduce you to Bridge Rock this afternoon and you can watch the taping of the show to get the feel of it this evening."

"Thank you Kyoko-senpai. I really appreciate you letting me do this until you find a replacement. I promise I won't disappoint you or, Bo's fans." She hugged Kyoko back, holding in her excitement and anticipation.

* * *

After letting the Ishibashis know that Chiori would be taking her place and introducing everyone, Kuon knew that Kyoko would be really down. It was her favorite role after all. He had to do something to brighten her evening before they left for their baby class. He wanted his sweet little wife to enjoy what they were going to learn and not have it tainted by the loss of a character. He had an idea, a wonderful idea.

He made his way to the souvenir shop on the bottom floor of TBM and searched the aisles and multitudes of packed shelves before finally finding what he wanted on the top shelf of the third row. He grabbed the perfect little item and quickly paid for it, then tucked it safely in his jacket and made his way backstage to pick up his perfectly energetic little wife.

Kuon sidled up next to Bo as she pulled off the costume head. "All done?" He whispered with a smile.

She nodded. "I just need to go change." She told him as her three co-stars approached.

"Kyoko-chan, good show tonight. We're going for pizza would you like to join us." Hikaru asked for the 523,846th time since he had known her.

Kuon raised an eyebrow and looked at his little woman.

"Sorry senpai, I have something very important I'm attending this evening that I can't miss." She looked up at Kuon and smiled then turned to walk away.

"Kyoko!" Kuon called to her with mischief on his mind. He placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She looked up at him and forgot that they had an audience. "I love you too." She smiled brightly and kissed the corner of his mouth and left to change, leaving a very stunned Bridge Rock and a giggling Chiori. Poor Hikaru just stood by watching all of his hopes and dreams of the little pixie die with that declaration and kiss.

* * *

After their dinner and just before they exited the car for their evening of baby care education, Kuon placed his hand on her arm to prevent her from exiting the car. She shot him a slightly confused look.

"I know you're going to miss Bo, so I wanted to give you something that would cheer you up and remind you of the time you had with him." He gave her a big smile and presented her with a miniature plushy Bo the rooster dressed in a red cape with white faux fur collar, holding a little gold scepter and topped off with a king's crown.

She smiled brightly and happy tears gently cascaded down her cheeks. "He's adorable." She leapt into his arms over the car console and kissed him. "Thank you Kuon. You don't know how much this means to me."

He held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome My Love."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **Japan's Number One Bachelor Married to Number One Sweetheart**_ , was the headline in all of the gossip magazines and entertainment news shows almost a month ago. The articles went on to tell about how they had been married an undisclosed amount of time and the happy couple was expecting their first child. Kyoko and Kuon had both decided to keep the sex of their son out of the news and between themselves and the grandparents. The fans had taken the news surprisingly well and both were getting more offers to model and star with each other. Yashiro was being inundated with offers for Kyoko to model maternity wear and she and Kuon were receiving many opportunities to star in commercials that featured couples items.

At five months, Julie and Kuu had finally been able to clear their schedules enough to come visit their two favorite children. Julie was beside herself with excitement. Not only did she get to finally see her son in the flesh, she would at last get to meet her brand new official daughter.

"You don't think Kuon will be angry with me, do you?" She asked Kuu in worry as she bustled about the suite they had reserved at their favorite hotel for the visit. "What if Kyoko doesn't like me? Oh Kuu what do I do?"

Kuu grabbed her by the waist as she passed him for the umpteenth time and pulled her into his lap. "Julie... Settle down. You're worrying about nothing. Kuon will be happy to see you and Kyoko will absolutely love you." He kissed her temple. "Trust me." He blew a raspberry on her neck and she giggled.

* * *

"What if they find out?!" Yashiro paced back and forth in Lory's office worrying about Julie and Kyoko.

Lory huffed. "Well if you don't stop acting like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, they most certainly **will** find out! Now sit down and stop thinking about it. Don't you have other things to think about right now?"

Yashiro sat, pulled out his planners for Kyoko and Kuon and started thumbing through them as he had been for the past two months arranging everything so the parents could take time off for the birth and first few months of their new baby's life. It was LME policy to give the Mother and Father Maternity Leave time of six months. That meant that at the end of next month Kyoko would start her leave and Kuon had the option to join her. Yashiro almost had her schedule cleared and now he was working on Kuon's.

"So how much of Kuon's do you have left?" Lory asked as he was flipping through Kyoko's schedule after Yashiro handed it to him.

Yashiro sighed. "His dramas start their seasonal hiatus in July and he only has a few modeling shoots for R'mandy after that. They say they're willing to work with him by moving up the shoot dates and combining a few of them."

"Wonderful!" Lory clapped. "I wasn't sure we could do it."

Yashiro smirked. "Small price to pay for all of our hard work."

Lory agreed. "Do you think it will be a boy or, a girl?"

Yashiro went all googly-eyed. "I think it will be an adorable little girl, that will look just like Kyoko-chan."

"Hmm... I think it'll be a girl too, but I think she'll look like Kuon." Lory told him.

Yashiro froze at the thought. He just couldn't picture a female version of Kuon, with his angry smile. Yashiro shivered at the thought and blocked it out of his mind like most do for traumatic experiences.

* * *

Even at five month's pregnant and being a graduate of the LoveMe Section, she still found herself relaxing and spending time with her best friends in the LoveMe locker room. Very much like Kuon, it became her second home, which is why she was sitting on a plush pink sofa stitching a little toy puppy while Kanae and Chiorin were sorting through a box of heart-shaped decorations and dividing them by the many colors they were available in.

"Oh!" Kyoko yelped in surprise.

Kanae and Chiori whipped their heads to her direction to see a widely smiling, practically glowing Kyoko.

"Are you okay?" Chiori asked with worry.

Kyoko nodded and smiled. "Quick." She waved for her friends to sit on the sofa with her. As they sat, one on each side, she grabbed each hand and placed them on her little belly, to feel the baby kick. _**Thump, Thump, Roll.**_

"Mo! It's about time the little parasite started moving around." Kanae told her with a smile.

"Doesn't that feel strange?" Chiori asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "Well... Yes and no. It does feel a little strange, but at the same time it's the best thing in the world." She beamed, not offended in the least with Kanae's pet name for her little fairy prince and yes, he was her little fairy prince now because Kuon had graduated to Emperor, but I digress. Kanae had titled the infant as such due to her view on pregnancy and the similarities of having a parasite and Kyoko had thought it was sweet that her Moko-san already had a term of affection for her future godchild.

"So... when do you find out if it's a boy or, a girl?" Chiori asked out of curiosity.

Kyoko froze and her eyes darted around the room as if she were searching for something. Her eyes settled on a little dot in a corner of the ceiling of the room.

"MO! You already know, don't you?!" Kanae bit out in frustration for her friend not trusting her enough to share.

Kyoko shushed both of the girls and signaled with her eyes towards the dot. Chiori understood immediately and grabbed a pink throw blanket that had been resting over the back of the sofa and tented the trio with it. Kanae got the hint and pulled out a pad and pen and handed it to Kyoko.

Kyoko giggled at the sneakiness of her best friends and handed the pen and pad back to Kanae, not wanting to leave any concrete evidence for anyone to discover. Kanae and Chiori understood what was going on when Kyoko pulled out her smart-phone, navigated to the notepad app and typed the word BOY, then promptly erased it.

The only things that would be witnessed by a frustrated Lory and Yashiro, were the squeals of joy and the group hug when the small blanket was thrown off. Ruto stood in the corner of the room chuckling under his scarves at the pair's agony.

* * *

Saena Mogami was never one to openly display her emotions after her harrowing experience of childbirth and before that she had been what one would describe as a bit of an introvert. She was also somewhat open minded and in her years of being a lawyer, had met many different types of people; however, what she was witnessing at the moment went beyond her capabilities as she watched on in horror, the appetite of Kuu Hizuri. Now she knew why Kyoko's appetite had increased five-fold during her pregnancy. Kyoko was carrying the heir to the Hizuri legacy and the appetite that came with it.

"I apologize for my father's table manners, Mogami-sensei." Kuon leaned in and whispered sheepishly.

Saena shook her head in a little bit of a haze. "No... Not at all. At least I know what's going on with Kyoko now."

They both chuckled silently.

She cleared her throat. "You do know that I'm your Mother In Law... Correct, Kuon-san? You have permission to address me as Saena..." She told him. "Or, mother..." She whispered. She and Kyoko had grown quite close over the past year and she approved of Kuon and the way he treated Kyoko. He was definitely not like Shotaro or, Kyoko's father.

Kuon looked at her curiously and smiled brightly. "Of course... Thank you, Saena-san."

She snickered. "I suppose that will work. Baby steps?" Ever since the day of the _'wedding'_ and Kuon's identity reveal to her, she and Kuon had made every effort to get to know each other for Kyoko's sake.

The both nodded and turned their attentions back to the spectacle that was Kuu. Kyoko smiled in satisfaction at the conversation she had overheard, gently squeezed her husband's hand under the table and leaned into his side. "Thank you..." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek when he leaned down to hear what she was saying.

* * *

Somewhere in the distant reaches of the continent of Asia sat a blond VK rocker that had leveled up in his demonic visage to Oni after hearing the latest rumor about the beautiful actress from Japan whose popularity was sweeping across the world because of her portrayals of Mio, Natsu and Momiji. He was tired of listening to the senseless drivel about the plain, ordinary, sexless girl that he'd grown up with. Why did they keep associating her with Tsuruga? The ridiculous rumors of her dating him had been going on since Dark Moon and now they were circulating that she was married and having his kid. When was the idiocy going to end? _She would never do that..._ He smirked. _She made a vow of vengeance._ Never once did it occur to him the fact that knowledge of her was worldwide at the moment when his voice was only heard in Asia. Her face was in European and American magazines as a model and her talents were being recognized by many more thanks to the genius that was Lory Takarada and the talents of her skilled manager Yukihito Yashiro. She had already surpassed him the day he left for his tour back in November and never once did it occur to him that her meeting with him after that incident with her mother meant that she was giving up on her quest for vengeance against him.

Aki Shoko could only sit quietly, drink her tea and act innocently as if she hadn't heard the news or, read any of the press releases. If she ignored it... It didn't exist. She would deal with it when they got back to Japan next June. Hopefully, he would calm down by then. She snorted mentally... _Not a chance._ _He's way too obsessed._ She rolled her eyes and took in the calming scent and steam from her mug of Chamomile Tea. _I wonder if I can get Akatoki-sama to issue me a tranquilizer gun..._ She pondered and took another sip.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

At six months, Kyoko's work had finally been wrapped up and put on hold until after delivery, thanks to her meddling boss and the talented nosy manager that she shared with her phenomenal, doting husband. Kuon's work would only consist of a few locally done modeling shoots and interviews. The happy, expectant couple could now spend a much needed hiatus from work together.

Julie and Kuu had decided that they would much rather live close to their children and opted to rent in an apartment complex close by and Saena had started to keep a close watch on Kyoko, due to the worry that thinking of her own experience with her difficult pregnancy had caused. Kyoko was now surrounded by more parents than she knew what to do with, especially when the Okami and the Taisho from the Darumaya decided to drop in for little visits with her and Kuon. There would not be a single moment when she would be left alone if any of them had anything to do with it.

Although it was nice to have so much attention lavished upon her, she needed a break from it and her sweet, loving husband had just the remedy. A mass text reading: _**Be back in a week. 8)**_ was delivered to each friend, family member and meddling co-worker. Then both phones were turned off.

"Do you have a reservation Sir?" The concierge asked the tall, dark, very handsome, shiver inducing male with an equally dangerous looking yet beautiful, pregnant companion.

He turned to his female companion and whispered something into her ear that caused a smile.

"Yes, we do. Mr. and Mrs. Jack Darrel." She smiled sweetly and received a kiss from him on the cheek and the key cards to their hotel suite from the nervous woman at the desk. Yes, BJ and Natsu had gone on vacation.

Try as they might Lory and Yashiro had absolutely no luck in their search for their favorite toys. Every hotel, inn and ryokan in Japan had been searched for the names of Tsuruga, Heel and Hizuri with no hits whatsoever and a stoic bodyguard would take what he knew to his grave, after all he was tasked to keep both safe and sound and what kind of guardian would he be if he didn't see through this little ruse?

That week there would be no little snippets of the lovely couple lacing the tabloids. By the end of their little seven day vacation, Lory and Yashiro were finally hot on their tail; however, it was of no consequence, they were already finished, on their way home in their cab and fully recharged from their week. They could now begin preparing for their new arrival.

* * *

As of the moment and the near future, Kuon had no intention of revealing his true name to the public. Ren Tsuruga would be for the public and Kuon Hizuri would enjoy the blissful privacy with his lovely wife. His father did it for many years, he would do the same and that is how he had kept the paparazzi from finding the location of his apartment for so long. It would also be the same way he kept them from finding out any details of his wife and child. Certainly they would get little snapshots of her lovely pregnant visage occasionally, but her being an immortal butterfly made it easy for her to blend in with minimal changes, making it easy for her to come and go as she pleased with her friends and family and made spending time with them that much more easy.

In this world there are hunters and gatherers. Some individuals are both. In one of the most fashionable shopping districts in Tokyo _(not saying which, we don't want it flooded with fans)_ are 4 women that are every bit hunter-gatherer and at the moment, were taking full advantage of those skills in every maternity and baby store in said district. They were accompanied by 2 husbands, 1 boyfriend and 1 manager _(soon to be henpecked boyfriend)_. The women would flit from shop to shop while said men would wait at nearby cafés or, sit on a bench conversing. It was certainly a learning experience for 2 of the males and a crash course in learning how to indulge for at least 1 of the females.

"Ugh... It's so frustrating." Julie huffed. "Still making them like tents." She groused, referring to the dresses. She couldn't find anything for Kyoko that either didn't look like a small tent or, make her look like a four year old. There were too many suspender dresses in the casual section and not enough variety in the formal collection. The undergarments available looked like something Julie's great grandmother would wear and most of the blouses were either too casual or, too baggy. Certainly Kyoko had received quite a few outfits that she had modeled from her maternity modeling jobs but, there were other things that she wanted that were completely sold out in the stores, for the very same reasons that frustrated Julie about said clothing.

Kyoko sighed. "Okasan... Why don't we just shop for Nobuyuki for now?" She picked up a cute little onesie that read: I'm The Boss (till Mom gets home), and giggled.

Julie smiled mischievously. "Okay, okay... We can do your shopping at home. I know a few websites that have everything."

This particular day, the day of Kyoko's newly found love for shopping, thanks to Kuon's loving mother, would henceforth be referred to as the Nobuyuki Event. It was known as such in Kuon's mind due to the fact that if she hadn't gone completely all out in buying every little baby item she saw and liked, she would have never had her spending breakthrough that would later lead to her willing acceptance of gifts from Kuon and many others.

Julie, Kyoko and the girls came out of the store carrying 3 large bags each. Kuon and the other men quickly sprang to their sides and took on the burden willingly.

"Mom..." Kuon whispered. "You know how Kyoko is about buying things..." He was cut off by his mother.

Julie shook her head and smiled. "Kuon, I had nothing to do with this. This is all Kyoko's doing." She whispered in return.

Kuon whipped his gaze to a glowing Kyoko and flashed one of his supernova angelic smiles. "Did you have fun Love?"

She nodded vigorously with a wide, bright smile of her own that rivaled his, and had the look of someone that had just won the lottery.

"Did you find everything you wanted." He kissed her cheek as they walked to the limo.

She gave him a cute pout. "No..." She sighed. "Mom and I are going to do some online shopping this evening."

Kuu chuckled knowingly and guided the group to their next destination, Dinner.

* * *

The most curious thing happened during Kyoko's sixth month. It was a little occurrence during the anniversary celebration for LME. Kanae, Kyoko, Chiori, Julie, Yukihito, Kuon, Hikaru and Kuu were socializing and enjoying themselves immensely. Kyoko looked up and something caught her eye; although, she was drinking sparkling grape juice her friends and family were enjoying the champagne. She had noticed the little gold band around the stem of the glasses of Kanae, Yukihito, Chiori and Hikaru. The truth of it all hit her instantly. She quickly swatted the glasses of the girls out of their hands and Kuon, shockingly enough, knew exactly what his wife was up to and did the same for the men.

"MO! What is wrong with you, Psycho?!" Kanae huffed in irritation.

Kyoko picked up the empty stemware from the carpet and pointed out the differences from the rest.

Yukihito paled and sputtered. "That TRAITOR!"

All heads in the small group turned to him and the Demon Lord made an appearance. "Care to elaborate Double-crosser-kun?" At that moment the sneaky manager looked more like a small mouse in a trap than the wily fox he thought himself to be. That night Yukihito was introduced to two active volcanoes as the sacrifice to Mt. Julie, Mt. Kyoko/Mio, two Demon Lords and hurricane Kanae. If it hadn't been for the fact that everything turned out well in the end, Yukihito would have been up the proverbial creek without said paddle. At least now he was roped into helping them mete out Lory's due.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

The scheme or project code named: _**Cook a Goose**_ , was on a grand scale and involved a good majority of LME denizens that were thoroughly fed up with Lory's meddling ways. He needed to be taught a lesson and his favorite toys were going to help do it. First was the staged argument in the lobby and the spiked Christmas drink accusation flung directly at Kuon in front of Lory as they took it to his office and with perfection, the actors had pulled a willing confession from their frantic and pale boss who had been thoroughly convinced they would break up over it. Kyoko was in Natsu mode and had actually pulled a dogeza from him as he apologized to the couple for essentially forcing them into a situation that would have probably happened a year later than he would have liked.

As punishment he was compelled to sign an agreement that he would no longer meddle in the love lives of Kyoko or, Kuon. The new contract included both Stage and Birth Names so that he couldn't use them as a loophole. They wanted to include the others, but the only thing they could get for them would be that he would no longer use the nefarious means that he had underhandedly sprung on the Hizuri couple.

* * *

Now that Kyoko, Kuon and their friends were safe from Mickey's and aphrodisiacs in their drinks, Kyoko could finally relax and enjoy her last trimester. Not that she would be enjoying it too terribly much due to the hot summer and autumn weather and what she would refer to as her _beached whale_ body. Which was entirely untrue, she was actually quite small and barely showing for a little over seven months. Her tummy wasn't any bigger than the size of a volleyball. She was still exercising. Her libido was through the roof _(much to Kuon's delight)_ and they both discovered that they enjoyed playing strip board games which, by the way, gave Kyoko the little ego boost she needed and gave Kuon something very pleasing to watch.

"I think maybe we need to change the rules." She told him as she shimmied out of her cheeky red lace panties, her final item.

"I don't know Love. I'm kind of enjoying this." The Emperor purred as he fiddled with his left sock, his final item.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and giggled, plopped gently into his lap and wiggled mischievously. Needless to say that was the end of game night. One would find Kyoko dressed in nothing but her apron later in the evening as she bustled around the kitchen, making dinner and Kuon would be watching appreciatively from the breakfast bar in his boxers. She had lost the game after all, and her penalty was sans clothing for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 _ **THUMP... ROLL...THUMP... THUMP...**_

Kuon awakened to the tiny rippling wave of Kyoko's belly against his side and felt the strong tiny feet of his son poking him sporadically. He looked at his sleeping angel, and his smile became even more brilliant as his hand rested where the activity had taken place. _Hello Dad_ , it seemed to say to him, _I'm here_. Kuon chuckled silently, wide awake now. _My son._ He thought proudly as he caressed Kyoko's belly and placed a gentle kiss on her temple before resting his head near her heart after she had shifted in her sleep. _"I love you Sweetheart."_ He murmured and slowly drifted back to sleep to the soothing rhythmic beat of her heart and her tiny body wrapped comfortably in his arms.

He awakened to the morning light and Kyoko's fingers gently sifting through his soft blond locks he had donned for the duration of her pregnancy. He sighed with contentment with his head resting on her perfectly sized bosom before green eyes met gold for the first time of the day.

"Good morning." She whispered with a smile.

He raised up and kissed her plump lips chastely. "Good morning Love."

"Do we have any plans for the day?" She asked quietly, not wanting to spoil the atmosphere.

He gave her a soft playful growl and lay his head back were it was when he awakened and enjoyed the melody of her heartbeat. "Can we just stay here all day?"

She giggled. "We still have things to we need to do before Nobu-chan gets here." She reminded him. "Besides, I don't think I could lay around and be lazy all day."

He hummed in agreement. "Hmm, we could go get the paint and stencils you wanted to get for his room. Then if we have time, we could start to clear everything out and put it in storage. You haven't picked the furniture you want yet either."

"You mean it?!" She asked excitedly.

He nodded and kissed between her cleavage with a soft lip-smack, then a chuckle when she started to list off all of the things she wanted to do to the spare guest room that would be the nursery. "Well... We won't be going anywhere if we can't get out of this bed." He chuckled.

She quickly rolled him off of her and attempted to escape the bed as his arms snaked around her to pull her back in. "Kuon!" She whined. "I have to take a shower." She giggled as he peppered her with more kisses during her half-hearted struggle.

He sighed defeatedly. "Alright, alright. You do that, and I'll make the tea."

She nodded as she stood. "I'll make breakfast while you take your shower." She gave him one last kiss before bouncing off to the bathroom to perform her morning routine.

He rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling with a bright smile then forced himself out of bed to begin his day.

* * *

He knew they would be in for a full day of shopping once they entered the first store. They both had an idea of what was wanted, they had agreed on it beforehand. The accommodating clerk had asked if it was their first. Mr and Mrs Kuon Hizuri nodded in assent in their disguises, that weren't really disguises, Kuon in his blond hair and green eyes and Kyoko in her long black hair and gold eyes. Amazingly enough, neither was recognized. She gave Kyoko a scanner and explained that all they needed to do was scan the bar-code of what they wanted and it would go to a list for them on a computer at the register where they could pay and have arrangements made to deliver to their home. Kuon was thankful for that little tidbit, he was certain that they couldn't fit even half of what they wanted for Nobuyuki's nursery into his car.

As they trekked through the store, Kuon noticed several things he hadn't thought of before. He noticed all of the safety measures that kept popping into his mind: outlet covers, corner protectors, first aid kits, baby monitors of all shapes and varieties, cabinet and drawer locks, electrical cord covers and night lights of all shapes and sizes, all of which he added to the list.

"Kyoko Baby? Do we have a carbon monoxide detector?" He called to her from the next aisle. "Hmm, I'll add one just in case. Can't be too cautious." He mumbled to himself as he added it to the growing list of safety items while in deep thought.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was considering the advantages of a 4-way convertible crib, finally deciding on the mission style in deep walnut, then coordinating the rest with it. In the end she added a changing table, rocking chair, dresser, nightstand, a storage cube organizer with 16 cubes and would that particular armoire fit with the rest in the room without crowding it? She decided the closet would do, no armoire needed.

"Oh... I like that set." He commented as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her with his hands resting on her belly.

"I do too. It goes from a crib, to toddler bed, to daybed and then you can use these two parts for the headboard and foot-board of a full sized bed when Nobu is older. Do you like the color I picked?" She was a little unsure about the dark color, but she really like the deep rich tones.

He nodded. "I think it will suit the room perfectly." He told her then his stomach growled.

She giggled. "Lunch?"

He chuckled. "Never thought I would say it, but yeah. I'm kinda hungry."

* * *

Lunch was eaten, and it was finally time for the trip to the hardware store. Kuon and Kyoko both decided that tools would be needed to assemble the many pieces of furniture they had purchased and her do-it-yourself personality went into a fit of ecstasy as they added screwdrivers, small wrenches and a variety of similar tools to a small toolbox he had picked. Finally toward the end of the day, they found themselves in the paint section making their final selection of colors for their son's room, a rich dark midnight blue would cover each wall, white outlines of trees and a fawn would cover an open wall and an array of glow in the dark stars would dot the expanse of the rest of the room. Kuon insisted that a new carpet, with extra padding underneath, would be installed to make the floor soft enough for Nobuyuki's little knees when he started crawling or, so he wouldn't hurt himself if he fell while learning to walk. All that was left to do was to empty the room and begin.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

Just when she thought he couldn't possibly get any more attractive, he managed to do so and surprise her. Her man, yes... Her man was sitting in the nursery in a plain old t-shirt and jeans trying to figure out how on Earth the manufacturer got tab _**a**_ to go into slot _**b**_ without jamming it in there and breaking it off, not that he had done that. It was just a tight fit and it was getting frustrating for him. He wanted everything to be perfect for his beautiful wife and his perfect son.

Kyoko giggled, sat his iced tea next to him and kissed his cheek. "It's coming together nicely." She commented as she opened the drapes and slid open the window to bring in light and fresh air. "You're doing a wonderful job, Corn."

He chuckled then sighed as he took another look at the instructions for the crib then compared them to what was online. "Certainly doesn't feel like it."

She sat in her new cushioned rocking chair with her hand on her belly and smiled. "Well... You are. Why don't you take a break from that?"

He stood with his drink, walked over and kissed his cute wife. "I suppose I could use a small break, but I really want to finish this before the baby's born."

She laughed. "Kuon, we've got almost a month and a half to go. You have plenty of time." She scolded.

He sighed. "I know that... It's... It's just I want to be ready in case he decides to surprise us." He explained as he sat on the floor in front of her then started gently rubbing her feet.

"Mmm... That feels nice." She moaned softly.

"Does it now?" The Emperor asked as his lips softly touched the inside of her ankle.

She giggled. "Kuon... What are you doing?" She asked as he nibbled up to her knee.

"Just making my dear wife's sore muscles feel better." He told her with a feigned innocence.

She rolled her eyes and the baby's room would wait another day to be finished.

* * *

"Heh... I knew she wouldn't make it! Looks like Tsuruga's dropped off the map too." Sho gloated as he scanned through the tabloids he snuck out to pick up. He would definitely need to call his parents inn and gloat later. Make sure he cemented her in her place.

Shoko rolled her eyes. _Is he really this stupid?_ Seeing that they had a couple of weeks off, she was hoping to get away from his obsession over Kyoko-chan while she relaxed. No such luck. They were holed up in this rinky-dink little hotel in the middle of nowhere in a small town during a torrential downpour. If she didn't have to deal with him later, she would have been tempted to show him the stack of magazines that had complete photo spreads of the happy and obviously expectant couple. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to deal with him when they got back. The President had promised her a new charge if she successfully pulled him through this tour. _Nine more months of this._ She groaned internally.

* * *

 _Well this sucks._ Lory thought as he scanned his options on his new love simulation game. He was no longer allowed to toy with favorite couple and everyone else was extra cautious around him now. How was he supposed to find love for his favorite children if they kept avoiding him? Well, at least he had the rest of the LoveMe Section to work with. Then a thought came to mind. _I still haven't thrown her a baby shower!_

"Ruto! Have Kotonami-kun and Amamiya-kun come to my office as soon as they have some free time. I want them here together if possible." He told his stoic bodyguard and assistant.

Ruto nodded and made his way to the LoveMe locker room to fetch the two unsuspecting females.

Lory sifted through website after website to get ideas on what to do. Sadly, since he was still unaware of the sex of the baby he had no idea on the colors or, theme to go with. He finally decided, since it was Kyoko-chan after all, he would go with fairy tale themes: princes and princesses, pink and blue roses, ribbons in a rainbow of pastel shades. He stopped and thought of all of the things he had full control of in the past. _Hmm, perhaps I should just let the girls handle this._ He sighed deeply and made the decision to allow the LoveMe girls handle everything. It would probably brighten their day. He nodded to himself and crumbled up the piece of paper that he had been furiously scribbling on and tossed it into the garbage.

* * *

The girls were in shock. Lory had tasked them to do something that they had actually wanted to do for Kyoko and his only interferences would be to provide the venue and keep the men occupied during the event. It was a little eerie to say the least, but who where they to question it?

When they were finished decorating the large conference room it was bathed in royal blues, pastel blues golds and whites. Ribbons, Iris and roses of the same colors dotted every surface and the large 3-tiered cake was made to look like a royal display topped by a gold crown made of marzipan. At the very back of the room, hung blue velvet drapes, tied back with gold ties and a royal blue throne sat on a dais in front of them. Two tables covered in matching royal blue satin and edged with gold cording sat in the room. The table with the treats sat on one side of the room and the table for the gifts sat by the door with a open leather bound book to record the names of the visitors.

Kanae took one last look as Chiori filled the punch bowl with sherbet, soda and pineapple juice. "Mo! I hope she likes it."

"I think she will. I just hope she isn't upset with us for revealing Nobuyuki's gender." Chiori commented as she stirred.

Kanae winced. "I forgot about that. Well, too late now. At least she won't be getting pink for him."

Chiori giggled. "You want to get everyone or, do you want to get her?"

"I'll get her while you bring everyone in. They're all waiting in conference room 12. Let me know when everyone's here and ready to surprise her." Kanae instructed.

"Got it." She giggled. "I hope this doesn't put her in labor." She called back as they went their separate ways. One to conference room 12 and the other to Yashiro's office.

* * *

At 36 weeks going into 37, on September 4th, Kyoko Hizuri/ Kyoko Tsuruga was escorted by her lady-in-waiting to her royal throne to be treated like a queen and showered with gifts by her friends, for her little prince. It was the first time, that she could remember, that someone had thrown her a party that she didn't have to plan herself or, share with anyone else. It was a gift from her two best friends that she would never forget as she beamed with joy while tiny tears of happiness flowed.

She wrapped her two best friends in the tightest hug her pregnant body would allow. "Moko-san... Chi-chan, Thank you sooo much."

So through the several hours of party games, talking about current gossip and projects, and enjoying friendships and eating miscellaneous goodies, Kyoko and all of her closest friends enjoyed each other's company, unwrapped gifts and finally in the end said their good-byes and good lucks.

After escorting Kyoko back to Yashiro's office and filling the boot of Ren's car with all of her plunder, Kanae and Chiori lay spent, sprawled across some chairs they had put together to lay across. "MO! I am beat..."

Chiori sighed. "I really don't feel like cleaning up this mess right now." She groaned.

"Ahem..." Ruto cleared his throat to get their attention. "That won't be necessary ladies. Takarada-sama has requested the cleaning staff. He has asked me to tell you, that you have the rest of the day to yourselves." Then he quickly left as silently as he came.

Chiori chuckled, got up and grabbed an overly decorated, royal cupcake and took a lick of frosting. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Mo, I agree." Kanae grabbed a celery stick from one of the relish trays and both the girls made their way back to the LoveMe Locker room to grab their bags and leave.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

All was quiet in the Hizuri household on the early morning of September 6th. At least as quiet as it could be with Kyoko bustling around the house and scouring everything with a bucket of soapy water and a toothbrush. In the 3 hours she had been awake, she had washed all of the laundry, reorganized Nobuyuki's room for the 8th time in the past two days, vacuumed all of the carpets save for their bedroom, scrubbed both bathrooms, washed all of the windows, cooked up a hearty breakfast that was waiting, warm in the oven to be consumed, and dusted and polished every surface, nook and cranny.

As wonderful as Kyoko was at keeping house, Kuon certainly didn't expect to awaken to a house clean enough to use as an operating room in a hospital. What on Earth was going on? She had never been so compulsive in cleaning, as far as he knew. As he exited the bathroom after waking up he noticed, what could only be described as a tornado of cleanliness had stormed through their bedroom, vacuumed, changed the bedding, cleaned the mirrors and polished the furniture in that short time. He chuckled when his mind saw his wife as the Tasmanian Devil, cleaning the bedroom then leaving as quickly as she had come in, leaving no traces behind other than a perfectly made bed and sparkly clean furniture and glass surfaces. As he exited the bedroom, to his shock the rest of the apartment was in the same pristine condition. What was going on?

"Kyoko?" He called out to her.

"Breakfast is ready." She told him with a smile as she breezed past him from the bathroom and bedroom he had just come from.

He startled and she giggled. "Just wanted to finish up the bathroom she announced as he puzzled in his mind how on Earth she snuck past him to clean the bathroom he had come from only minutes before. He shook his head. It was best not to try and figure it out with her or, he'd be standing there all day. He went to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee while she pulled the plates piled with breakfast foods from the oven and sat them on the dining room table. "Kuon, do you mind grabbing the plates while I pour the drinks?"

He nodded still in a daze, sipping his coffee and pulling two plates from the cupboards. She took the plates from him and tippy-toed to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Sweetie." She smiled brilliantly and full of the energy that she hadn't shown in at least a couple of weeks.

* * *

" _Fuwa Ryokan, this is Aimi. How may I help you?"_ A cute female voice answered through the phone.

"Yeah... I want to speak to Kyoko." He answered with a sinisterly smug smirk on his lips. Preparing himself for the gloat of a lifetime.

" _I'm sorry sir... What is the guest's last name?"_ The girl asked with a bit of irritation. Wondering how the person on the other end could possibly expect to find anyone without their full name in a ryokan.

"Kyoko Mogami... She's not a guest. She's a maid." He ground out.

" _I'm sorry sir. We have no one here by that name."_ She informed him. _"Are you sure you have the correct establishment?"_

His brow furrowed in confusion. _Where the hell is she then?_ "Yes, I'm sure. Let me speak to Yayoi Fuwa." His voice was starting to show his anger that was steadily growing.

" _One moment sir."_ She placed him on hold.

" _Yayoi Fuwa speaking, how may I help you sir?"_ His mother asked in a very professional tone, wondering why a man would be calling for Kyoko-chan at the ryokan.

"Mom... Where's Kyoko? She's supposed to be there working." Sho asked with anger in his voice.

Yayoi pulled the phone from her ear and just stared at it, then answered. _"Shotaro? Why on Earth would Tsuruga-chan be working at the inn? She's almost 9 months pregnant and married? Did something happen since they visited last?"_ She asked in a worried voice remembering their little incognito visit months ago.

"..." _**THUNK...**_

" _Shotaro?"_ Yayoi called out his name only to be answered by a female voice.

"Fuwa-sama?" Aki Shoko responded.

" _Yes? Where is Shotaro? It sounded like something fell."_ She asked worriedly.

"Ah... Yes, can I have him call you back? It seems as though he swallowed something that didn't agree with him. No worry though, he'll be fine. It was nice speaking to you." Aki quickly hung up the phone and stared at her unconscious charge laying on the hotel lounge floor. She shook her head. "I guess he found out." She chuckled then sighed at all of the damage control she was going to have to do for the next few months to go smoothly.

* * *

She breathed deeply and tried to think happy thoughts as the little cramp rippled around her midsection and back. These false contractions were getting very uncomfortable. She winced.

Kuon looked up from his book and noticed his wife's discomfort. "Kyoko? Are you alright?"

She sighed in relief from the 5 minute break she had between them and nodded. "I think everything's okay." She winced again and he noticed a little pattern to her squirming in her seat.

"Do you need a back rub?" He asked thinking maybe it would help, it had many other times before.

She looked up at him and shook her head, then finally announced. "Kuon... I think I might be in labor."

Kuon's eyes went wide and he went into panic mode. "Shit!" He ran to the bedroom and grabbed her overnight bag, grabbed his wallet and keys, then quickly slipped on his shoes. He grabbed her shoes and helped her put them on then helped her to the door. She nearly buckled under the pain when they got to the elevator and he held her up while they waited for the elevator to take them down to the parking garage.

"Remember how we practiced breathing. Remember how they said it would ease the pain, Love." He murmured to her as the elevator took them down.

She nodded and breathed with him, concentrating on his beautiful green eyes.

He was able to safely buckle her into the car between contractions and made his call to the doctor before starting up and leaving.

"Kuon... I think my water broke." She whimpered between contractions as they stopped at the red light before the hospital.

He took her small hand and gently squeezed it. "It's alright Baby... We're almost there. Just keep breathing." He told her in a soft voice, hoping they didn't hit heavy traffic before the hospital.

At last they made it. He quickly parked near the emergency room, leapt from the car and scooped her into his arms, then carried her in after kicking the door shut and locking it with his key fob. Finally as they made it through the large, glass double doors they were met by Dr. Yoshida and her staff.

"This way Hizuri-san." She told him as he placed Kyoko in the wheelchair and a nurse wheeled her away. "You can change into the proper attire in here." She told him as they got off the elevator and stepped into the Labor and Delivery ward. "She'll be waiting for you in room 4."

Kuon nodded and slipped in. He quickly changed and stored his street clothes in a locker, placed his wallet, keys and phone in his pockets and hurried to room 4 where his wife was now experiencing contractions every 2 minutes. He kissed her forehead and took her hand. "It's alright Sweetheart, I'm back." He murmured.

"Kuon... It hurts..." She squeezed his hand tightly and tried to breath through the pain.

She screamed out in pain. "I don't think I can stand much more of this." She cried after about an hour of intense contractions.

Kuon looked up at the doctor with worry.

"It's alright Hizuri-san. She's in transition. This is perfectly normal." Dr. Yoshida assured him. She turned to the intern and called out after checking Kyoko's progress again. "She's at nine centimeters and fully effaced." With that announcement the room became a flurry of activity. The pediatrician arrived, then washed his hands. Two more nurses arrived and began scrubbing up and organizing equipment. New lights were turned on and little blankets were laid in the hospital bassinet. "Alright Kyoko-san, it's almost time." She told her in a gentle motherly tone. "When I tell you to push, you push. Okay?"

"I don't know how..." Kyoko whined.

Dr. Yoshida smiled. "It's okay. Just use your lower stomach muscles and the rest will come naturally."

Kyoko nodded a little in fear.

"It's okay, Love. Just remember what we learned." Kuon comforted her.

She nodded and braced for another strong contraction.

"Okay... Now push!" Dr. Yoshida commanded and Kyoko pushed with all her might, letting nature take its course. "Wonderful job. Now rest between the contractions and push when you feel a new one. Okay?"

Kyoko nodded and looked to Kuon with a weak smile. Another contraction came and she sat up and pushed with all her might as Kuon rubbed tiny soothing circles on her back to encourage her. "Almost there Babe. You can do this."

"I can see the head." Dr. Yoshida smiled as she announced.

Kuon leaned forward to see beautiful dark hair and the top of his son's head. He smiled brightly. "He's almost here Baby... You're almost done." He kissed the back of her hand.

One more contraction and one more very forceful push and the strong cries of Nobuyuki Hizuri filled the room. Kyoko laughed tiredly and Kuon showered her in kisses. "That was incredible Baby!" He laughed as he pulled out his phone to take a picture of their son as he was placed on her bare breast.

"Kuon... He's beautiful." She whispered as she stroked the raven-haired, green-eyed infant.

Kuon took another picture, stored his phone and stroked his beautiful son's head. "He's perfect. Just like you Love." He stood, leaned in kissed his wife's forehead and his tiny son's crown.

"Hizuri-san, we're going to be moving your wife to her room in a few moments if you'd like to go change and get something to eat, perhaps call family and friends." Dr. Yoshida suggested.

Kyoko smiled at him as they took Nobuyuki from the room to the nursery for his check-up. "Go. Let everyone know. I'll be alright." She assured him, leaned back into the bed and snuggled tiredly onto the soft pillow. "I'll be okay. Now go." She shooed him off. He kissed her again and smiled.

"We're moving your wife to room 12 on the 3rd floor. You can see her in about 30 minutes. Congratulations Hizuri-san." The doctor told him.

Kuon smiled widely and pulled the doctor in for a quick hug. "Thank you so much Yoshida-sensei."

She laughed. "You're very welcome."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

For 8½ months he would vow to himself to get to the bottom of this conspiratorial deception perpetrated by his mother and his former manager. He scoffed, even that twit of a new manager he had was in on it. There was no way Kyoko was married with a kid. They were just trying to scare him into admitting that he had feelings for that plain, boring woman with no sex-appeal. Today he was going to have a little talk with her to clear all of this mess up and let her know just exactly who she belonged to.

"I'm here to see Kyoko. I heard she's shooting a film here today." He told the receptionist at the studio suavely.

She looked up at him starstruck. "Oh! Fuwa-san... Um... let me check." She turned to her computer and typed in Kyoko's name. "Ah yes, Hizuri-sama is in her dressing room in studio 4. right down that hall." She pointed.

Hizuri? He shook off the strange name change. "Thank you." He flashed a smile at her and left.

Sho stalked down the hall with visions of how his little conversation was going to go with her and decided he might take the teasing down a notch. After all, he hadn't seen her in a very long time. He stopped at the door with the name Hizuri and the huge star over it. "Hmm. I guess she's coming up in the world." He said to himself before he decided not to knock and flung her door open.

What he saw was a tall blond, green-eyed male tickling the feet of a raven-haired green-eyed giggling 8 ½ month old that was attempting to nurse at his mother's breast.

"Kuon stop it. He's trying to eat." She looked up thinking either Kanae or, Yuki had come in only to find Sho. "Sho? What are you doing here?"

He was stunned to silence.

"Fuwa-san... If you don't mind, my wife is trying to feed our son." Kuon told him as he quickly arose from his seat and escorted the stunned rocker out of the room and shut the door behind him. Kuon picked him up by his collar and shoved him into the wall. "I would appreciate it if you stay the fuck away from my family Shotaro. Am I understood?" He growled menacingly.

Sho nodded silently, fully fearing for his health. _Did he get bigger?_

Kuon released him and he dropped to the floor. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other." He gave him a big Gentlemanly Smile, turned and left a quivering pile of arrogance to stew on the floor while he went back to his wife and son.

"Ah Fuwa-san, I see you're back from your tour. You don't look well. Do I need to call security to help you out?" Yuki smirked as he pulled on a glove and whipped out his phone.

Sho looked up at him with a panicked look and vigorously shook his head. "Th-that won't be necessary." He pulled himself up and wobbled out.

Yuki chuckled then knocked on Kyoko's door. "Kyoko-chan, it's me... He's gone."

"Come in Yuki-kun." She called through the door and he entered. "Ah, I see." He smirked when he saw Kuon. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble. Am I going to have to do damage control?" Yuki asked Kuon.

Kuon chuckled. "No... I don't think so. I didn't hit him or, anything like that. I just warned him off. I don't think we'll be seeing much of him anymore."

Yuki nodded. "Well... Alright. Oh, don't you still have that photo-shoot today?"

"Crap!" He shot up, quickly kissed his family and hurried out the door. "Love you Baby!"

* * *

"Aw Boss... I want more grandchildren." Kuu whined as he downed another plate of fried chicken.

Lory laughed. "I wouldn't know where to begin with that."

Kuu smirked. "We could sabotage their birth control..."

And once again, Lory got that mischievous look in his eyes and Ruto winced in the shadows.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
